


Seeking Tranquility

by Gameguy199



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Combat, Memories, Overwatch - Freeform, Robot/Human Relationships, Talking About the Past, faint religious tones, personal_angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gameguy199/pseuds/Gameguy199
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While walking the Overwatch facility at night Zenyatta encountered the young human scientist Mei Zhou as she works late into the night trying to solve the world' global warming issue. After a bit of encouragement the pair go for a small walk and quickly discover the other is much more complex then they had initially thought. Could this lead to a friendship or possible more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey folks.  
> this is my first attempt at an overwatch story so i hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> I know Zenyatta 'nods' a lot, but without an easily movable face i would assume noddng is one of the few forms on nonverbal communications he has. 
> 
> anyways i hope you all like it.  
> let me know what you think.
> 
> might do more, might now.

Silently Zenyatta moved, walking down the dark corridors of the Overwatch facility. It was night time; most of the Overwatch members were asleep. He moved silently, not because he was trying to be stealthy, but because it suited him better to do so. No doubt if the members of Overwatch saw him walking on the ground it would raise questions; but one could not appreciate the air and sky unless one also walked the earth and land from time to time. Turning down the corridor that led to the science labs Zenyatta stopped. As far as he knew all members of Overwatch were sleeping; why then was there light and sounds coming from one of the lab doors.

He began to move; walking calmly towards the sound and light while at the sae time steeling himself should combat be needed. As he neared the door the sounds coming from the lab became discernable. “CALCULATING NEW VARIABLES……OUTCOME; EARTH’S LIFESPAN EXTENDED BY 15.8 YEARS.”

Zenyatta paused for a moment, recognizing the voice as that of the Overwatch supercomputer. A moment later a soft female voice spoke. “Damn it. Ok what about……”

A moment later the sounds of keys being pressed reached him. Continuing forward Zenyatta paused outside the door, before reaching out and opening the door ever so slightly so he could see inside. Normally the door would have hissed open automatically when it detected his movement; however by placing his hand on the door he’d overridden that protocol. Peering into the room Zenyatta felt his curiosity grow slightly as he found Mei Zhou sitting in front of the super computer looking frazzled and frustrated. Gone was her normal outfit; instead replaced by a simple blue kimono with dark black trim, much more suited to being indoors.

Remaining silent Zenyatta watched as Mei ran her fingers through her hair before returning to the computer’s keyboard. A moment later the computer spoke again. “PROCCESSING NEW VARIABLES…….OUTCOME; EARTH’S LIFESPAN ETENDED BY 15.9 YEARS.”

Again Mei sighed. This wasn’t working. She didn’t need to extend earth’s lifespan. She needed to fix it and keep the whole world from getting any hotter. To her right her trusty robot companion Snowball floated, occasionally buzzing and beeping with an idea or thought. Biting her lip Mei triple checked her calculations. The math was right, the placement of the devices was right and all the mechanics were working properly. Why then were her simulations not fixing the problem but only extending it? Sighing exasperatedly, Mei again ran her hand through her hair. As she did so Snowball whirled and beeped at her.

A split second after she translated the message she moved, spinning her body around while her hand went to her cryolator gun before pointing it at the door to the lab. “I KNOW YOUR THERE! COME OUT. OR I’LL FREEZE YOUR ASS WHERE YOU STAND.”

Her heart was pounding in her chest, had the facility been breached? Were enemies flooding the base with the intent to harm her and her friends? She hoped her threat was believe able, in truth she’d added on the last part; trying to make herself sound braver than she really felt. Yet her worry dissipated almost instantly as the door opened and she found herself looking; not at a heavily armor and weapon clad Blackwater commando as she’d expected but instead Zenyatta who bowed to her for a moment before speaking. “Greeting companion Mei. I hope you are well.”

Slightly stunned by his response to her threat Mei felt her face turn a slight shade of red with embarrassment as she moved to holster her weapon. “I……yes…..I’m ok……sorry about that Zenyatta.”

For a moment there was silence between them, both of them looking at the other before, “may I enter the lab companion Mei?”

Nodding silently Mei again felt her face change a few tinges redder. She’d threatened to freeze him and he was still being polite to her.

Lowly he moved into the room. He could sense the confusion coming from the human female; no doubt unsure of why he’d asked to enter. In truth he knew it was not necessary. But he spent so little time in the science wings of the base he had simply wished to help her feel a bit more at ease by requesting permission. Coming to a stop a few feet away from Mei Zenyatta spoke. “May I inquire as to why you are still awake while the others are resting?”

Biting her lip Mei remained silent. She knew she should have been asleep. She’d been on a mission for the last week with barely any time to rest. Yet now that she was here and near a computer that could handle the level of calculations she needed; it felt wrong to not spend some time trying to solve the world’s warming problem. She opened her mouth to respond, only to be cut off by Snowball who buzzed and beeped at Zenyatta; telling the Omnic that she’d been here running simulations for the last three hours.

Again Mei felt her face heat up. Snowball was always treating her like a child. Snatching at the little floating robot Mei spun it around so it was looking at her. “Tattletale!” She began to playfully shake the robot, much like how a child might shake their stuffed animal while playing.

“He worries about you.”

Zenyatta’s words made her stop. Looking at the larger robot, Mei could not help but raise an eyebrow in confusion. “What makes you say that?”

Zenyatta gestured to Snowball who beeped and chirped slightly. “His voice. He cares for you. He worries you do not sleep enough. That you push yourself too hard to solve a problem that is not easily fixed.”

Looking down at Snowball Mei sighed before releasing the small robot who floated back up into the air. “I know…….i know I should take care of myself more. But……..this……” she gestured to the supercomputer. “….is more important.”

Zenyatta continued to look at her for a moment before looking to the supercomputer. “What is it you’re trying to do?”

Moving closer Zenyatta examined the data on the screen, noting that it was filled with global temperature readouts, weather reports and oceanic diagrams. “Trying to solve global warming.”

Looking at Mei as she spoke Zenyatta remained silent. In truth he hadn’t interacted with the young female human much before. They had done a brief mission in Gibraltar once, when the facility had come under attack by a ragtag group of Blackwater clones. He’d seen her fight then; her skills were limited but she’d done admirably enough, her ice allowing them to block off multiple routes and funnel enemies into wider areas where they could be fought easier. But beyond that……..he’d read the reports. How she’d been found in an old Eco-Watchpoint facility frozen in suspended animation.

Looking back at the computer Zenyatta spoke softly. “I take it your pursuit is not going as well as you’d hope?”

Next to him Mei sighed and nodded. “Yeah…..it’s not going good. No matter what I do I can’t fix it. All I can do is keep extending the lifespan of the planet.”

Zenyatta looked at her. “Why is that not enough?”

Mei shook her head. “Because if I don't fix it now, then time will keep running out and nothing will change.”

Sighing again Mei shifted, watching Zenyatta as he remained silent. She’d worked him the spiritual robot once before. On an assignment to Gibraltar. He’d been odd to work with, remaining calm and collected as the facility had been assaulted by clones of Overwatch members. Beyond that she’d seen him in the halls or occasionally in the training room sparing with Genji.

After a moment Zenyatta spoke. “Perhaps a small break would do you some good. I can bring you some water or a bit of food; that way you may continue to work for a bit longer if you wish.”

The sudden offer of generosity made Mei blush a bit. She was used to having to take care of herself. Few people at Overwatch offered to help her, Zarya being one of the few exceptions to this rule. Never the less she shook her head. “N-no…..that’s ok. I’ll……I’ll just stretch my legs for a bit.”

Getting to her feet Mei watched as Zenyatta shifted; turning to face her before bowing slightly. “If you wish I could accompany you on your walk.”

Again Mei felt her face heat up a bit. Why was Zenyatta being so nice to her. No one really cared about her or what she did. Most of the time even Zarya was too busy to just walk around the base with her. “N-no….you don't have to do that. I’ll be ok.”

For a moment Zenyatta remained silent, but then; “Is it become I’m an Omnic? I know when you were frozen the wars were still happening. Do I make you uncomfortable?”

Mei’s eyes widened in shock. “NO!”

Her response echoed off the walls of the lab, making her realize that she’d shouted. Shaking her head Mei mentally kicked herself. “It’s……it’s not….that. I promise. It……..it’s just that……I don't want to waste your time. I’m sure you have things you’d rather be doing.”

Zenyatta shook his head. “I have completed all my tasks for the day. It is no trouble for me to accompany you for a walk.”

Remaining silent for a moment Mei shifted nervously. “Well……if you want to……you could. But you don't have to if you don't want to.”

Again Zenyatta bowed slightly. “It would be my honor. Please lead the way.”

Nodding and blushing slightly Mei moved, slowly leading Zenyatta out of the lab and down the darkened corridor. She had been about to ask Snowball to turn on his internal light system when a small source of light began to glow and emanate from behind her. Turning Mei’s eyes widened slightly as she found that Zenyatta and procured one of his floating mechanical orbs and had made glow with the faint light that now illuminated the hallway for them to see.

“Th-thanks.”

Zenyatta nodded slightly, allowing the orb to float along as he and Mei slowly began to walk. After several moments of silence Mei spoke. “I……can……nevermind……sorry.”

Sensing the conflict within the young human Zenyatta moved, reaching out to gently touch her should. “It is alright child. If you have a question you may ask.”

He watched as she looked at him for a moment before speaking. “I…….I wanted to ask……sometimes…….when I see you with Genji…….you mention…..an……Iris…….what is that?”

Zenyatta remained silent in thought for a moment before speaking. “The Iris is that which allows us to see the world. Because it perceives us we are able to know that we exist.”

Biting her lip Mei shook her head. “I don't understand.”

Zenyatta nodded again. concepts like the iris were always hard for organic life to understand. “You humans would equate the Iris with….god. But the iris is much more…..and much less than that. Without eyes nothing could be perceived. We would have no notion of the world, humanity or individuals because we would not be able to see them. Even with our eyes we cannot always make sense of what we see. The Iris sees all. What is, what was, what could be, what shall be. And because it perceives it we are able to perceive it as well. When we look at something we know it to exist because we can see it. We cannot see ourselves not truly. But the Iris perceives us. And therefore we know that we exist.”

Mei bit her lip for a moment before speaking. “So…….it’s kinda like….seeing a reflection in a mirror? We might not understand or see everything the mirror is reflecting……but……we know something is there because of the reflection?”

Zenyatta nodded. “Yes. The Iris’s job is not to allow us to see. Merely to confirm what we is real. If the iris cannot perceive it, then it must not be real and is therefore an illusion to be ignored.”

Mei looked at him. “But…..then what about concepts like love or pain? They can’t be seen but they exist……right?”

Remaining silent for a moment Zenyatta could not help but chuckle to himself. This human was indeed smart. “It is true; concepts cannot be seen as easily as objects. But they have an effect; therefore they must have some kind of form that we cannot yet understand. We cannot see gravity yet we know it to be true. Therefore it stands that some concepts such as love, pain, happiness and fear are real as well.”

Remaining silent Mei did her best to digest what Zenyatta had told her. In truth it was all a bit confusing. Yet in a way it made an odd kind of sense to her. After several moments Zenyatta spoke. “Have I confused you?”

Mei shook her head. “N-no. It’s just……different. I……..I never…….” Mei bit her lip. In truth what she was thinking could be considered a little bit racists. Before all of this. back when she’d working with her team at the Eco-Watchpoint…..omics had been nothing more than machines. Just a grouping of complex processes and functions that when working together made some basic semblance of life and intelligence. And yet……the concept of the Iris…….seemed almost human to her.

After several moment Mei continued to speak and finish what she had begun to say. “I never considered that Omnics would have such a complex belief. I guess……I was just surprised.”

Zenyatta shook his head slowly. “Not all Omnics do.  Much like humans and your own religions; Omnics are free to choose if they believe in the Iris or not. We cannot force our brothers and sisters to believe. They much choose to.”

Mei remained silent for a moment. “But…….when that happens with humans there is conflict…..wars even. How has that not happened to Omnics?”

Zenyatta shrugged. “Perhaps we have been lucky? Perhaps we’re simply moving at a slower pace than humanity? In truth I cannot say. What I know for certain is that the Iris demands neither obedience nor belief.  It is simply there if we choose to believe it is.”

Silence lapsed between them as they walked. Zenyatta watched as the human good worked to understand what she’d been told. As they rounded a corner he spoke softly. “I wonder….might I ask you a question companion Mei?”

Blinking in surprise Mei nodded. “Y-yeah…..sure.”

Zenyatta looked at her for a moment before speaking. “Why do you push yourself so hard to solve the world’s warming problem?”

Biting hr lip Mei remained silent for several minutes. So long in fact that Zenyatta began to wonder if he’d offended the young human. He’d been about to apologize when she spoke softly. “Before………back when I was at the Watchpoint with my…..team…….we’d spend time telling stories about our homes. There wasn’t much else to do in the downtimes. We’d spend hours telling each other stories of our childhood, of our homes, adventures we’d been on. It……..it gave us a goal. Saving the world…..the actual world……..it’s scary. But……saving a place…….one place……a field of flowers…….a city……..the house you grew up in…….it was….easier…….less daunting.”

Taking a deep breath Mei found that she was shaking slightly. She tried to keep herself under control and continue speaking. “after a while……the stories………they became the goal. Keep Nic’s house from being flooded. Save the field where Aria had her first kiss. Keep the city where Mathew grew up from being swallowed by the ocean. It…….it gave the mission context. It wasn’t the WORLD we were saving……it was each other’s homes and memories.”

Taking another deep breath Mei found that her shaking had grown. Against her will she found that she’d stopped walking. Next to her Zenyatta stopped too, remaining silent as he watched her. She struggled to keep herself under control. She could see them now. Nic, Aria, Mathew…..their faces swirled in her mind’s eyes; their voices echoing as they retold the stories they’d told a thousand times before.

“You loved them.”

Startled by Zenyatta’s words Mei looked at the Omnic for a moment before nodding slowly. “Y-y-yes…..I……”

She felt like a child. Tears were starting to leak down her face as she struggled to keep her composure. She was an adult. She was supposed to be brave and strong. Yet her own mind worked against her, conjuring up images of her long dead friends; each of them laughing, singing, or talking in the ghost of a memory that was the Watchpoint facility. They’d died there. When they’d been forced into their cryochambers they’d all said goodbyes, promising to see each other again soon when the facility was safe again. But that day had never come. She’d been the only survivor. Nic…..Aria…….Mathew…….they’d all……died. Leaving her alone to solve the problem they’d all been working on together. They’d-

She was so distracted by her memories and emotions that she flinched and jerked when Zenyatta touched her shoulder. Yet even as she pulled away his grip remained. “Do not despair child. Those who have passed never truly leave us. They are always with us, safe in our memories and hearts. Their strength becomes our strength.”

Taking several deep breaths Mei nodded slowly. “I……yeah……ok.” She watched as Zenyatta nodded again. Taking several more deep breaths Mei felt herself beginning to regain control. In front of her Zenyatta remained; offering her a kind of comfort with his very presence. After several minutes of breathing Mei found that her hands were no longer shaking. Looking up at Zenyatta Mei spoke. “I……I’m ok now.”

In front of her Zenyatta nodded, gently releasing her should. He'd been caught by surprise by her sudden release of emotions. In truth he'd expected her to say she wanted to solve the world's climate problems for personal fame or glory. Yet the reasons she'd given were very heartfelt and pure. “If ever you wish……..to pray for them…….my chambers are open to you. I would gladly pray with you. If you wished.”

Remaining silent Mei could not help but nod. In truth she wasn’t a religious person. She was a scientist, facts and science made more sense to her than faith; yet……..there was something oddly comforting about what Zenyatta had said. “I…..thank you……I…..may…..take you up on that…..someday.”

Zenyatta nodded. “My door is always open. Shall we continue walking? We are nearing the science labs.”

Smiling weakly and nodding Mei and Zenyatta began to move again. The silence between them was different now. No longer was it strained and awkward but instead…..kind and understanding. As they neared the science lab doors Mei spoke. “Thank you……walking with you…..felt good.”

Zenyatta nodded in agreement. “I’m glad it has helped you.”

Mei smiled weakly. “It did. Thank you.”

Bowing to the young human Zenyatta shifted, his face plates forming a kind of smile. “If you ever wish to walk and talk again I shall be available.”

Mei nodded. “Ok.”

Bowing once more Zenyatta moved to depart only to stop after taking a few steps. Turning back to look at the young human he spoke. “You don't need to fix the world’s problem today. Even if you only succeed in extending the planet’s life by a few years; it gives you more time to work. Sometimes, time is the greatest tool of all.”

Remaining silent for a few moments Mei nodded. “I……..I will. I just………I want my friends memories to be safe.”

Zenyatta nodded. “They are. You protect them every day, through your efforts with Overwatch as well as your own goals. You honor and protect their memories. Never forget that.”

Taking a deep breath Mei nodded. “I…..I will.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

 

The battle was not going well. Ducking behind a waist high wall Mei, gasped; her hands covering her head as bullets and chunks of metal pinged and zipped against the stone surface. She could hear him laughing; Roadhog one of reaper’s henchmen was leading an assault on the Lijiang Tower.

Remaining behind the wall Mei did her best to catch her breath. The battle was had started to go poorly almost immediately. Their forces were stretched thin. Mcree had run off, cursing and blasting away at Junkrat who’d only laughed and giggled as Mcree had shot at him. Pharah was busy, occasionally Mei could hear her call out as she fired a barrage of missiles at the robotic copies of Tracer; who would only laugh and respond jokingly in her programmed British accent. Zenyatta was somewhere, the Omnic monk had popped in and out of the battle on a few occasions; his orb of discord helping to fight off the mechanical D’va and her mech suit before healing Genji who’d been fighting Widowmaker.

Taking a deep breath Mei readied herself. In a few seconds Roadhog would exhaust his ammunition and would need to pause to reload. If she timed it just right she’d be able to-

“RHG!”

The very air seemed to shake as the sound some something loud and heavy crashed and echoed behind her. The ground shook, forcing Mei to stagger to her feet so as to see what had happened. A moment later she felt a faint wave of relief wash through her. In truth she knew she was no match against Roadhog. The large man was more than capable of killing her with minimal effort, so the sight of Roadhog being dragged away pinned by a charging Reinhardt who laughed as they vanished from sight; was a welcome change.

A brief moment of relief washed through her. In truth she knew she was no match for Roadhog, she’d seen him take on heroes much stronger than her. But her moment of relief ended as her radio cracked to life and Winston’s voice came through. “REAPERS IN THE MAINFRAIM ROOM! EVERYONE WHO’S NOT FIGHTING STOP HIM!”

Taking a deep breath Mei forced herself to move, running across the rooftop of the building before ducking down a stairwell. Aiming her gun at the floor she watched as frozen ramp of ice sprang into existence, allowing her to slide down the stairways much faster than she’d have been able to run. It wasn’t that she was looking forward to fighting Reaper. The black robed masked man was insane. But she was the only ‘hero’ who wasn’t actively engaged in combat at the moment. Coming to a stop Mei wrenched open a heavy metal door and threw herself into the building. The sounds of combat were lessened inside. She could still hear fighting; the sound of Soldier 76’s pulse rifle, Hanzo shouting something in Japanese which was followed seconds later some an ear splitting roar. She could even make out tracer’s faint laugh and signature call of “cheers love, cavalries here.”

But she had no time to focus on that. Charging through the interior of the building Mei silently prayed that other heroes were on their way too. She’d heard stories of reaper from Soldier 76 as well as tracer; she was in no hurry to fight him alone.

Her heart plummeted as she neared the mainframe room; as far as she could tell she was alone. Gripping her cryolater a little tighter she checked its capacity, making sure it was fully loaded before stepping forward and into the mainframe room. As the door hissed shut behind her the sounds of the outside world were cut off. She was alone now; the only sounds she could hear was the soft beeping of computers and the occasional rustle of cloth.

Her breathing quickened, her eyes scanning the darkness around him. Normally the lights would have kicked on automatically, but a quick glance upwards revealed that reaper had shot out the lights; plunging the room into near darkness. She moved as fast as she could, doing her best to remain silent; her ears straining for any sou-

For a moment after she heard it, she froze; the sound of a soft chuckle. Her breathing quickened again and her eyes jerked from side to side nervously. She could feel him, Reaper was watching her.

“Hello girly.”

Mei swallowed painfully; her throat having gone suddenly dry. He was talking to her. He knew she was there. She didn’t respond, instead electing to move forward, struggling to see by the light that snowflakes eye’s provided. Mentally she made a note; if she survived this she was going to add a flashlight function to snowflake.

“A teenage girl is who they send to stop me? That is the best the mighty Overwatch can do? PATHETIC.”

She whipped around, as she felt something; a faint almost ghostly touch brushing against her back. Yet she found nothing. No sign of reaper or anyone else for that matter.

“Little girls should be more concerned with boys and their boobs. Not fighting a war that has no hope of being won.”

Mei bit her lip, a dose of anger hitting her system. She’d been told that before. Back before she’d joined over watch; when she’d signed up to join the eco research team in the arctic, she’d been told the same thing by a rather smug scientist. Forcing herself to take a deep breath to keep her voice from shaking, Mei spoke. “Is that why you’re hiding in the dark? Cause you’re scared of a girl like me?”

Reaper laughed; a cold heartless evil laugh that dumped buckets of ice into Mei’s veins and made her trembled.

“You think I fear you? Give me a break.”

A moment later Mei felt something grab her by the back of the neck while at the same time something hard and cruel was jammed against her lower back.

“I just like to play with my prey before I kill it.”

She reacted in desperation. She knew reaper had grabbed her and that the thing pressed against her back was one of his shotguns. Clamping her eyes shut Mei the only thing she could think of. “RELASE!”

Snowflake reacted instantly; a small hiss was the only warning before the large canister of cryogenic fluid Mei was carrying opened; venting itself and allowing it’s subzero contents to spill out and splash over her body; covering her entire body in a kind of ice cocoon. She knew it was only a temporary solution. The cocoon of ice would only last 10 maybe 15 seconds. She needed a better plan. It would take snowflake time to start pulling hydrogen from the air and then super-chilling it. She’d have to work with what was in her gun’s line for now.

She could hear him through the ice. Reaper chuckled at her. “Come out and play girly. We both know you can only hold this for a few more seconds.”

It was true. Even now she could hear the creaking and scraping sounds as the super-chilled ice began to warm up and break apart. Taking a deep breath Mei acted; throwing her arms and legs out so the cocoon of ice exploded outward, like a bomb. She spun around, trying to find where reaper was; only to find that she seemed to be alone in the server room. Nervously she took a breath, her eyes struggling to see in the darkness surrounding her.

“Behind you.”

She spun around, throwing herself away from the voice that had spoken directly behind her. For a split second she thought she’d evaded reaper; thought she’d managed to escape his grasp. But her relief turned to horror a moment later as she felt something hard and cold press against her back. She’d been tricked.

“Goodbye.”

A moment later pain lanced through her body as reaper pulled the trigger, his shotgun tearing through her skin, muscles and bones. The force of the blast lifted her from her feet and threw her to the ground. He landed hard; slamming onto the floor, her head striking the cold steel painfully. Everything hurt, her skin felt like it was on fire, her insides felt oddly cold, each breath she struggled to take made her feel like someone had stacked bricks onto her chest. Behind her reaper laughed. “Still alive? I can fix that.”

She felt reaper press the barrel of her gun against her temple. “Goodbye gi-”

“AWAY FROM HER DEMON.”

Reaper grunted, the pressure from his shotgun vanishing from Mei’s head. She struggled to move, to even think; her body felt heavy, her vision was darkening. She was dying. And yet through her darkening vision………she watched as Zenyatta appeared; the orbs that floated around his form flying towards reaper who ducked behind a server to avoid getting hit again. She wanted to speak; but found she could no longer draw breath. Her head lay limply against the cold steel floor. The last of her vision was fading to black….

“EMBRACE TRANQUIALTY.”

A moment later something pierced the swirling billowing darkness. A light; not just any light but a brilliant blinding all consuming light. It shown down on her, enveloping her in its warming rays. Suddenly her vision began to return. She could see Zenyatta floating above her; glowing golden arms outstretched from his body seeming to hold the brilliantly blinding that that continued to shine down on her. She gasped; her body aching as she drew a breath, then another and another. The pain she’d felt before was lessening; the light pulling the pain out of her.

“REAPER!”

A moment later more sounds hit her; the sounds of a pulse riffle being fired. The sounds of reaper roaring in rage. Yet she ignored it; her attention consumed almost entirely by the blinding golden light that shown down on her. She could hear it; a kind of soft hum, or the deadened roar of horns echoing in her ears. She felt someone touch her shoulder; lifting her off the ground. “Worry not comrade Mei. The Battle is over; we have won.”

The light was fading now, it dimmed and flickered in front of her; taking with it it’s soft glow. The voice that had spoken before was back, shouting frightenedly “GET MERCY NOW!”

She blinked slowly, suddenly she felt very tired. Her eyes found Zenyatta; the robotic monk hovering only a few feet away. She watched as he turned to her before speaking a single word. “Rest.”

A moment later Mei’s eyes rolled back her body falling limp  in Zarya’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know people dont generally survive point blank shotgun blasts to the spine; but for the sake of the story mei is much tougher than normal humans.


End file.
